Fira the hedgehog: Hope, peace and happiness
by Oussearae
Summary: After defeating Iblis,Silver continued living without Blaze until a dark pheonix came and coquer the world.He went to the past and met a yellow hedgehog. Not good at summeries... Discontinued.


Hi everyone! It's me, Novagirl97! And you remember my friend, Milaiza

Milaiza: What's up! 'Shorty' here wanted to make a story about animals. So, we decided to make one.

Me: I am not! And don't call me 'Shorty', you big lazy pants! I think…? Anyways, I just wanted to make a sonic the hedgehog story because it is interesting. But, it will be more interesting when I put my OCs.

Milaiza: You mean, our OCs.

Me: Ok, Ok, our OCs… Happy now?

Milaiza: Mmm… Maybe? Alright enough with the chit chatting, let's start!

Disclaimer: Novagirl97 doesn't own sonic the hedgehog or any of the characters except her OCs.

* * *

Chapter 1: Meeting with Silver

Fira's POV

I was too tired and I haven't found the murderer who killed my human friend in a long time ago. It was tragic and very painful to me. My friends and I had been travelled from planets to planets but there is no clue. Not even one of it. It wasn't easy to find it though. Also, I don't know whether I had a family or not. It's kind of confusing to me.

Hi! My name is Fira the hedgehog. I am a yellow hedgehog with fire looking quills. I have emerald eyes and big ears. I wore a red dress and a ring each of my wrists and my feet. And I wore a pair of orange shoe that has a red line in front of it.

Right now, I'm sitting on a bench nearby a fountain that it is located in the middle of a city called The City of Soliana, ruled by The Princess Elise the Third… I think?

"Hmm… I'm bored!" I said to myself feeling bored. I swing my legs back and fore while looking at the blue sky. After a few second, I jump off the bench and took a walk.

"Maybe I'll just take a walk. Besides, my friends are somewhere in this place but how can I find them?" I wondered off aimlessly in the city. Then, I stopped.

"Hmm… I think I'm lost" I said to myself. I was kind of freak out when I had realized it. But then, I saw a notice board. I went over there to check whether they had maps on it. Unfortunately, there wasn't. But something that catches my eyes and it was a notice that had a picture of a blue hedgehog.

"Who is he?" I question myself. Then, I saw his name written on it. "Sonic the hedgehog, huh…?" But suddenly, someone called my name.

"So, you must be Fira the hedgehog, aren't you?" I turned around and saw a big fat guy with an orange beard and mustang. He was on a flying machine or something like that (A/N: Sorry about that, I was too lazy to write his appearances)

"Mmm… Who are you and how do you know my name?" I asked him with curious eyes. His devilish smile appeared on his face.

"I am Dr. Eggman and I had known you when you first stepped on this planet with your fellow friends" he explained grinning at me with his devilish smile. I was so confuse. How did he do that?

"Why are you here, anyway?" I question him again but this time he pointed. He pointed the rings on to my wrists and feet. I was shocked. I move backwards several feet away from him and stopped. I question him again.

"Why do you want it?" Then, he answered.

"Because my dear, the rings contained powerful energies that can help me to conquer the world" It was kind of evil when I heard of it.

"If you put it that way then… I won't let you, you big fat smarty pants!" I yelled rudely to him and his devilish smile turned into an unhappy one.

"Can you repeat that, again!" he said angrily at me.

"I said! I won't let you, you big fat smarty pants!" I repeated and he got angrier.

"How dare you said that to me!"

"Well, you told me to repeat that word, dummy head!" It was kind of harsh but what could I do? He got angrier and angrier.

"That does it!" he yelled. He snapped his finger and out came robots all around me "Robots, capture her" I was in big trouble. But then, I was about to use my powers when suddenly, a blue ball zoomed and hits one of the robots. I was very surprised. I looked at the ball but it wasn't a ball at all. It was a blue hedgehog named Sonic the hedgehog.

Normal POV

"Hey, long times no see egg head!" said Sonic grinning at him.

"Not you again" said Eggman growling "Robots! Get that irritating hedgehog! NOW…!" All the robots went flying towards him. But for Sonic, he just ran off making the robots hit themselves.

After that, he stopped in front of Fira and then, he introduced himself "Hi, I'm Sonic! Sonic the hedgehog" he greets while his thumb was pointing at him. Fira stood there silently. After that, one of the robots was behind him and wanted to hit him. Fira was shocked.

"Look out!" Fira yelled while pointing at the robot that was floating behind him. Sonic turned around and his eyes were wide. The robot was almost hit him but unfortunately, Fira gave the robot a flying kick on the head. "Take this, you dumb robot!" The robot flew towards Eggman's air craft and hit it.

"Watch it!" yelled Eggman.

Sonic was amazed. He turned to Fira who was standing beside him.

"Nice kick!" said Sonic. Fira turned to Sonic and smiled. "Thanks" she said "And, my name is Fira. Fira the hedgehog"

"You rotten hedgehogs!" Eggman yelled at them. Fira turned to Eggman with an angry face. _**How dare he call me a rotten hedgehog**_, thought Fira. Fira raise her hands and appeared a big fire ball. She tosses the fire ball and it hits Eggman's air craft. The air craft blew up which make Eggman flew off to the sky. "Curse you, Sonic the hedgehog!" he yelled. After that, he disappeared.

Sonic was amazed by her powers. "Whoa! Nice p-" Sonic's sentence hadn't finished yet when Fira knocked his head with her fist. "Ouch!" he screamed. Then, he looked at Fira's angry face.

"Why did you do that for?!" he said rubbing his sore head. Fira turned around with crossed arms.

"That's because you interrupted my fight!" said Fira angrily.

"Hey, I saw you wanted my help, so I did! And besides, you can't even escape from him because you not a fast type!" Fira turned to him with an angry expression.

"Alright then, how about we have a race…?" said Fira.

"Alright…! I accept your challenge!" said Sonic accepting her request.

"Good! At this point is our starting line. We will race until the Castle of Soliana. There, will be our finish line. Got it…?"

"Got it…!" They nodded each other and then stand into a straight line. They crouch down to start their race.

"Can you keep up with me?" Sonic asked. Then, Fira answered.

"Mmm… Maybe…"

"GO…!" They said it together and raced off. Sonic was in the lead. He was 100 metres away from Fira.

_**Hmph… She will never catch up with me**_, thought Sonic. But Sonic didn't know that Fira can read his mind although he was too far away from her. Fira grinned. She activated her rings on her feet to give her more boost. The rings glowed and ZOOM! Out came flames on her feet.

"See ya!" said Fira passing by while waving at Sonic. And now, Fira is on the lead.

_**How did she do that?**_ Sonic question himself. _**Never mind! I should catch up to her… **_Sonic rushed to her as fast as he could and finally, he caught up with her.

"Whoa! You're fast" said Fira amazed.

"Hmph… What do you think I am? I'm Sonic the hedgehog, remember?" explained Sonic. Fira nodded.

"True! Well, nice talking to ya! BYE!" said Fira and she raced off.

"Hey, wait up!" yelled Sonic. He ran as fast as he could until they went into a tunnel. Sonic FINALLY caught up with her again.

"Man, you're clever" said Sonic to Fira.

"No, not really" Then, Fira sense something coming this way. _**A train…?**_ _**When the last time did this city**_ _**had a train? Oh well**_, Fira thought. She ran near to Sonic and spoke.

"Hold my hand" Sonic was confused.

"Why do I need to hold your hand?" he questioned her.

"Just hold my hand! Trust me…" Sonic nodded and hold her hand. "Alright, hold on tight!" Fira's rings gave her extra boost and ZOOM! She ran as fast as the wind making Sonic lifted off from the ground. When Fira and Sonic saw the train, Fira quickly ran up to the ceiling. The train passed the two hedgehogs. After the train had passed them, Fira went down to the ground and release Sonic's hand.

"Thanks, Fira!" said Sonic. Fira smiled at him only and continued racing.

* * *

In a meanwhile, 2 creatures had appeared at a nearby fountain.

"Hey Crys, where did Fira had gone to?"

"I think she had ran off…"

The 2 creatures named Crysis the dark hedgehog and Riin the fox. Crysis the dark hedgehog is a black hedgehog wearing a big red scarf around her neck. She wore a pair of white shoes with red stripes. She had emerald eyes and had an emotionless face. On the other hand, Riin the fox is a dark purple fox with short raven hair. She wore a sleeveless yellow shirt (Her shirt is more like Blaze's but not furry) and a pair of yellow boots with red stripes in front of it.

"She must be here somewhere" said Riin worrying about her friend. Suddenly, something ran pass them. ZOOM! They were almost fall down onto the ground.

"Wow! What was that?!" yelled Crysis.

"Wait a minute!" said Riin pausing for a minute "That was Fira but, who is she racing with?"

"I don't know but we have to catch up with her" Crysis turned to Riin. They nodded each other and turned to the way that Fira had raced off to.

"Come on, Riin" said Helena. Together they ran after them.

Fira's POV

I continued racing with Sonic. I was still in the lead.

"Hey, would you slow down a bit" said Sonic. I looked at him.

"I can't" I said "You just have to catch up with me" I giggled and he grinned. When I looked in front, I saw a portal suddenly appeared. (It's just a few meters away) I stopped running but Sonic not. He passed me and I was about to warn him but he accidentally knocked someone and fell down.

PONG!

I ran towards them. Sonic was rubbing his head and same as the other hedgehog.

"Are you two alright?" I asked them.

"I'm fine" Sonic answered. After that, the hedgehog looked at me, meeting my eyes and his.

"I'm fine too" he said. He is a snowy hedgehog with very cool quills. He wore futuristic boots and gloves.

Normal POV

Fira stared at the snowy hedgehog until Sonic spoke.

"Silver?" he said to him "Why are you here? I thought you were in your time?" Then, Silver turned to Sonic and glare.

"You…" Silver started talking "You said you had defeated Iblis!"

"What? I did!" he said surprised.

"Then why is there a dark phoenix!"

"What?! What do you mean by-" Sonic didn't finish his sentence when Silver leaped towards him. The two hedgehogs fight while rolling on the ground. Fira stared at them. Then, she heard her name called.

"Fira…! Fira over here!" she turned around and it was Crysis and Riin calling.

"Crysis? Riin?" Fira was surprised and happy to see them. Fira ran towards them and then she stopped.

"Guys, I've been waiting for you for-" Fira didn't finished her sentences when Crysis knocked her head with her fist. "OUCH!" Fira screamed.

"Where have you been!?" Crysis started complaining.

"Yeah, we were worried about you" said Riin.

"You guys, relax. I was just racing with the greatest hero, Sonic the hedgehog" explained Fira still rubbing her head.

"Sonic the hedgehog? You mean THE Sonic the hedgehog?" said Riin surprised.

"Where is he?" asked Crysis didn't care about it. Fira turned around and saw the two hedgehogs still fighting each other. Fira didn't like people fighting each other so, she walked towards them.

"Alright you guys, stop fighting…" said Fira but the two hedgehogs didn't listens to her. She was really angry so, she uses her psychic powers to lift the two hedgehogs.

"What the?" said Sonic surprised.

"What's going on here?" said Silver.

"That's enough you guys!" yelled Fira. The two hedgehogs looked at Fira's angry face. "If you guys can't get along, I will hit you both each other" Silver nodded.

"Huh! You won't do it anyway. You're soft, too soft!" said Sonic didn't know what he had just said.

"Uh- oh" whispered Crysis and Riin. Fira was very serious. She didn't make the two hedgehogs hit each other. She pulled Sonic to the ground.

"AHHH!" yelled Sonic "Alright, alright I get it now!" Fira respond and Sonic almost hit the ground. Silver smirked. Fira slowly put down the two hedgehogs. After that, she spoke to them.

"Alright now first, I would like to introduce myself. My name is Fira the hedgehog and these are my friends, Crysis and Raven". Both Crysis and Raven waved their hands only.

"Well nice to meet you both. I'm Sonic the hedgehog" said Sonic to Crysis and Raven. Then, Sonic pulled Silver's arm "And this guy is Silver the hedgehog" Silver was silent but then, he respond when Fira started talking.

"Alright second, I don't know what you're fighting about but please, just stop it. Fighting isn't going to help you two, you know". Crysis and Raven nodded. Sonic and Silver looked at each other with glare eyes and then, look away.

"Fine…" said them both. _**She's right. How I can solve my problem anyway**_, thought Silver looking down.

"Good. Sonic, the race is over now. No one wins"

"What!" yelled Sonic "Oh man". Fira giggled and her anger was gone. "So, can you fly?" asked Fira.

"No, but he can" said Sonic pointing at Silver. Silver nodded.

"Then, let's race! I never had a rival who can fly before" said Fira. She ran towards Silver and then, she grabbed his wrist. "C'mon, let's go".

"Wh- what? Wait" said Silver. Fira didn't listens to him and ran with him "Slow down!" yelled Silver. Fira giggled. "Better catch up". As for Crysis and Raven, they grinned.

"I think we found ourselves two love birds" said Crysis.

"It's hedgehogs not birds" Raven corrected. They giggled. Then, they stopped when they heard a voice calling Sonic's name.

"Sonic! Where are you!" it was a pink hedgehog wearing a red dress. She wore a red hair band and emerald eyes. She wore red boots that has a white line in front of it. It was Amy Rose.

"Oh no! It's Amy!" yelled Sonic "Well got to go! It was nice meeting you two!" Then, Sonic ran.

"Hello, have you seen a blue hedgehog passed by?" asked Amy to Crysis and Raven. They both nodded and point to the way where Sonic ran.

"Thank you" Amy walked away.

"Who is she?" asked Crysis.

"I don't know" said Raven. Then, they were silent.

"Hey Crysis…" said Raven "Let's get some ice cream"

"Sure, why not" said Crysis. Then, they walked away.

* * *

Meanwhile, in a dark place…

"I've finally found you, Fira the hedgehog" said a low and scary voice "It's been a long time since I killed your father, mother, sister and also… your human friend". The voice laugh like evil, echoing and echoing then, it stopped.

"Soon, I will kill you and conquer the world. Hopes and dreams will vanish. All will be mine. No one can stop me. Darkness is more powerful than any of the elements. Fira the hedgehog, your happy life will be gone, forever".

End of chapter 1

* * *

Me: Finish! Man, it took a long time to finish it.

Milaiza: I was almost asleep. Anyway, hope you all like it, although her grammar sucks.

Me: Shut up! That doesn't mean yours is good.

Milaiza: Whatever. Next is chapter 2, meeting with Shadow.

Me: I almost forgot! I would like to thanked Adriana the Dark Vixen for helping me. THANK YOU ADRI!!

Milaiza: I don't know who is she but thank you.

Both: See ya!


End file.
